The invention relates to a vehicle mixer for flowable media such as cement, with a mixing drum rotatable on a chassis.
Such a vehicle mixer is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,303,902. The closure element for the mouth of the drum comprises a pipe socket of a feeding hopper and projects axially into the drum mouth. A central pipe is only provided in the rear region of the drum and is fastened on radial arms of the drum. Penetrating the feeding hopper is a sleeve with which the feeding hopper is displaceably supported on the pipe. The short pipe fastened at one end cannot support the feeding hopper in such a way that vibrations are avoided. Vibrations of the pipe lead to leaking in the region of the annular sealing between the drum mouth and the closure element. The fixedly installed pipe represents a hindrance to maintenance work in the interior of the mixing drum.